In any emergency situation, efficient and timely data collection is a critical factor. Previously, data collection for use in making a disaster declaration and assessment is initially performed in person using paper documents and forms. This information typically is not available for later use in disaster recovery and mitigation efforts.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system that allows for faster disaster assessments and declarations, wherein the information collected in that process is retained and readily available for use in later recovery and mitigation efforts.